


London's summer

by HeavenOnFire



Series: A lover's quest [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenOnFire/pseuds/HeavenOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and hate had little to do with his actions tonight. Tonight, Kaidan wanted to live a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London's summer

“It’s raining!” Shepard snorted and Kaidan nearly chuckled.

Ever since the war ended three months ago, Shepard was constantly angry. He snapped at people randomly and turned in his sleep without pause. Even when he was alone with Kaidan, the major didn’t believe that Shepard was at peace.

Shepard would never be at peace, the major knew that. Commander Shepard was made for war; but now when the war was over, the man he loved had lost his purpose. Thought it sometimes angered Kaidan that Shepard had become rude, he understood the commander’s need for conflict. 

“A little rain won’t kill you,” Kaidan replied and rested his head on Shepard’s shoulder.

It was one of their very rare moments in which they could be nothing but lovers. Shepard’s hand was tight around his waist and his pace was steady. He smiled at Shepard’s determination. He knew this man good enough to understand that Shepard was too proud to admit, that he had no destination any more.

“You’re in a hurry, John?” Kaidan asked with a barely notable smile and his fingers tipped against Shepard’s fatigues.

“No,” Shepard grunted and frowned. “Just don’t like the rain. Might be Reaper piss in there or something.”

“You must be kidding,” Kaidan laughed and enjoyed the little raindrops on his face. Actually he’d become quiet used to the constant rain in London. It reminded him that the sky was free now; free of Reapers, free of death.

“If I get dirty, you’ll just have to scrub me clean, Kaidan,” Shepard said and Kaidan noticed Shepard’s small motion to force him off the road.

“You’re just so…”

Lightning ripped the sky open and thunder swallowed his words. For an instant, the rubble street was as bright as the night when they reached for the conduit. Kaidan flinched involuntarily and Shepard’s hand around his waist strengthened.

_That’s all he can do now._ Kaidan thought. It was like sitting in the trenches and waiting for orders. Completely covered but without faith or any insight. Not knowing if there was a tomorrow or what the next minute could bring. But maybe it was worse for Shepard. The commander was used to control. He was a soldier who charged into his next target; but without a target, where should he vent his heat?

When the bigger raindrops reached Kaidan’s shoulder, he suddenly had an idea. He thought about the items in his pocket and smiled at the possibility that they might come to use earlier than he’d thought. Maybe, he should be the conflict Shepard needed. There was more than one way to ease up after all.

“Come on!” Kaidan said and slipped out of Shepard’s embrace. He caught the commander’s fingers in the last moment and felt his lover chasing after him.

Salty water was pouring down on them. Soon, Kaidan felt the rain in his hair and his movements became heavy because his fatigues were sticking to his body. His boots were dry and with every step he took, water splashed louder. When they both reached the sheltered rubble nearby, which once might have been a furniture store, Kaidan was wet as if he just came out of shower.

“What did I tell you?” Shepard grunted and wiped water from his face, which didn’t help.

Licking his lips and tasting the rain, Kaidan watched his boyfriend scowl and swore. He found it incredibly sexy how Shepard’s chest rose and fell while little raindrops ran down his temper and forehead. Shepard’s skin was shining while his eyes danced with the lightning. The next time it hit, Kaidan could almost feel the electricity in the air.

“Kaidan?”

But Kaidan didn’t answer with words. He closed the gap and soon he sealed his lips to Shepard’s. The rain tasted so good on his skin. He could smell the warmth of summer and his lower body reacted. It reminded him of a teenage dream he once had but could never fulfil. With that thought in mind, Kaidan sucked on Shepard’s lips with greed.

He could feel Shepard smiling. The small twitch on his cheek told Kaidan everything. His hands went down to Shepard’s hips; a short flip of his thumb later, Shepard’s belt loosened. His boyfriend groaned and his smiled widened.

_Good! Everything is going as planned._

“Thinking of something special?” Shepard muttered under kisses and breaths. The commander didn’t hesitate to open the claps of Kaidan’s fatigues and Shepard’s fingers felt so good on Kaidan’s skin.

Kaidan’s answer was the advance of his tongue. While he explored the well-known mouth, he gently pushed Shepard against a nearby wall. The surface was dark from the war while cables still hang out from the ceiling. Kaidan’s couldn’t say that he liked the hygiene here, but it’d serve its purpose.

His chin snapped forward to catch Shepard’s lower lip. The commander dodged and snapped back to catch Kaidan’s. For a few minutes, they teased each other and Kaidan felt the anticipation rising. His own pants were getting tight now and through all the fabric, he felt Shepard’s bulge pressed against him.

_Very promising._

He gave his boyfriend a last smile and then, his hands were for the cables. He wrapped them around Shepard’s wrist quickly and with a forceful pull and a squeeze, Commander Shepard was tied to the wall.

“Kaidan!” Shepard’s tone was partly amused and partly angry. He pushed away from the wall, but the cables weren’t loose enough to give him any reach. “What the hell?”

“You deserved this,” Kaidan whispered and took off his fatigues. He could feel the cold air on his skin and his nipples hardened. Partly because of Shepard, partly because of the chill. “Be a good boy, Commander.”

“Fuck you, Alenko!” Shepard snapped. This time he really sounded angry, but it only made Kaidan’s smile.

He licked his lips demonstratively and his hand went down to pop his belt. His eyes were fixed on Shepard’s and the amount of self-control Shepard needed satisfied Kaidan in a way he didn’t expect. Trying not to smile too much, Kaidan parted his lips slightly and moved them close to Shepard’s ear, breathing.

“Is that how you talk to your superior officer, Commander?”

“Dammit, Kaidan!” Shepard spat, turning his head and trying to bite Kaidan’s lip. His legs went up and wrapped themselves around Kaidan’s waist.

This was a dangerous position. He knew of Shepard’s strength; there was no doubt the commander couldn’t break his spine right now. Kaidan had no intention of letting it happen. He grabbed Shepard’s butt and forcefully, he pressed Shepard’s against the wall, his aroused part meeting Shepard’s.

His boyfriend moaned and threw his head against the wall. The sound Shepard made went straight to Kaidan’s loins and he swallowed to maintain control.

“Not very respectful, Commander.” He whispered again with lips on Shepard’s neck. He tasted dry rain mixed with Shepard’s sweat and the scent made him dizzy. His tongue darted out and went straight to Shepard’s ear. He sucked on it and the trembling in his boyfriend’s body told him that he definitely was doing the right thing.

“Respect my cock, Alenko!” Shepard groaned with effort.

“Wrong answer, Commander,” Kaidan pinched his nipple and Shepard moaned. “Do as I say and you’ll be rewarded. Otherwise, I have no choice but to discipline you.”

“Keep dreaming! I’m your commander!”

“Wrong again!” This time, Kaidan pinched harder and Shepard’s moan was partly out of pain. “This is not the Normandy, Commander. We’re on the ground and here you’ll do what I say.”

“Kaidan!”

“It’s _major_!” His hand went down to Shepard’s bulge and he squeezed it.

Shepard gasped and said. “Yes, Major!”

“That’s right!” Kaidan moved away from his moaning boyfriend and opened Shepard’s pants completely. His briefs were wet too and Kaidan peeled it from his skin.

Shepard’s arousal was beautiful and Kaidan had a hard time controlling his own needs. But if he gave in now, he’d lose. So he bit back the urge of feeling Shepard inside him and only opened his mouth and traced his tongue down Shepard’s sensitive erection.

Shepard’s moan went down in another thunder and it sounded as if the commander was roaring. He pushed his hip forward and Kaidan’s felt how the tip of Shepard’s cock met his throat. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling or an unfamiliar one, but Kaidan still backed away.

“Impatient as ever!” He shook his head and took out the device he bought earlier this day.

“Shut up and suck!” Shepard demanded.

“I don’t think so, Commander.” Kaidan replied and feinted to kiss. While he was close to the commander, Kaidan slipped on the asari-made cock-ring on Shepard’s erection. “There you go.”

“Kaidan, you…”

“I what?” Kaidan asked though he expected no answer. He gazed deep into Shepard’s eyes and didn’t flinch when the lighting illuminated them again. While he watched the commander glaring at him with anger, Kaidan slowly put enough space between then so Shepard couldn’t touch him but could clearly see him. He leaned against a table at his back and pulled one knee to his chin. He loosened the laces of his boots while he didn’t broke off the eye-contact. He slipped out of them and took off his socks. The cold floor burned his feet, but every sensation he took in right now transformed into sexual energy in his body.

“What are you doing?” Shepard groaned, thrusting his arousal against thin air. “Come here!”

“No!” Kaidan simply said and turned around. He took a step backward and pulled his pants down to his butt. He slapped it and grinned as Shepard moaned behind him.

“Come on, Kaidan!”

“No!” He pulled them further down which required him to bent over. Though he still had his briefs on, he knew that Shepard liked the view.

When his pants were at his angles, Kaidan shook his ass slightly, brushing it against the tip of Shepard’s cock. Shepard’s cursing behind him was too much for him not to smile right now, but when he stepped out and turned to face Shepard again, he showed nothing but erotic determination.

“You’re doing it all wrong, Shepard,” Kaidan lectured. “Remember the rules before you play.”

“Fuck your rules!”

“Still not learning, I see.” To be honest, Kaidan didn’t expect Shepard to comply right now. With glee to took out the other devise he’d been hiding in his pockets and pressed the commander to the wall.

With one hand, he pulled down Shepard’s pants and briefs completely and brushed his arousal against Shepard’s. Then he slipped two fingers into his own mouth and sucked as he used to suck Shepard’s cock, while his eyes didn’t leave the commander’s. When he provided enough saliva to use as lube, Kaidan moved them to circle Shepard’s entrance.

“Stop right now!” Shepard warned.

But Kaidan only slipped in one finger which made Shepard tremble and moan. He slipped in another and Shepard’s voice became desperate. When he heard his lover gasp, Kaidan finally readied the device and slipped in the small but effective vibrator. 

“God!” Shepard called out and yanked his head back. He cursed loudly, but with the rain splashing on the streets around them, on one but Kaidan could hear him. “Damn you, Alenko!”

Kaidan grinned and turned on the vibrator. The small device made no sound, but Shepard all the more. He gasped and pressed his eyes shut. He hips went forth, but that couldn’t help him.

“God, Kaidan!” He moaned, struggling with the sensation and the cables. His legs couldn’t support him and Shepard leaned against the wall, only to jerk back immediately, as the wall increased the effect of Kaidan’s control.

With satisfaction, Kaidan turned off the vibrator. He’d chosen the model with a remote for a reason, though he hadn’t thought that Shepard was the one to test it first.

“My game, my rules,” Kaidan said and closed in on Shepard. “Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” Shepard panted. “What do you need me to do?”

“Watch.” He gave Shepard a small kiss and stepped back.

Now, as his own arousal had reached a bearable state, Kaidan was ready for a little action. He leaned against a table which stood opposite Shepard’s position and pulled down his briefs slowly.

The disappearance of fabric was relieving. He moaned loudly and massaged his cock. Jerking off wasn’t unfamiliar to him, but this was the first time he did this in front of another. He could feel Shepard’s gaze on him and he could sense Shepard’s need. He moved his other hand to his nipple and pinched it.

“Come here!” Shepard called from the wall. “Let’s fuck!”

Kaidan turned on the vibrator without warning. Shepard nearly screamed and repeated his vainly thrusts against the air. He shook his head violently and this time, he even pressed his butt against the wall.

“God, Kaidan! Why are you doing this?”

“Figure it out,” the major said and turned the device off.

“Come on! Let me such your cock!” Shepard’s voice was filled with need and longing, though a hit of demand was still in it. “Please!”

Kaidan smiled and turned it off. “We are getting closer. But no, I can do it myself. You just need to watch.”

“I can do it better!”

“No need, I’ll come at my expense, don’t worry,” Kaidan bit his lower lip which he knew Shepard liked. “I’ll just imagine there are your hands.”

“Please, Kaidan! Let me do it!” Shepard begged.

Kaidan shook his head.

“Sir, I beg you!” Shepard moaned again. “I’ll do as you say.”

Kaidan raised form the table and walked towards Shepard without words. To be honest, he liked the way how Shepard begged. He wasn’t entirely sure if that what he was doing was right or wrong, but at least this was his vengeance.

Yes, he wanted to punish Shepard. To have pay-back for what Shepard did in that night. Though he had forgiven him in certain sense, he still couldn’t forget it. He wanted to be in control today. He wanted hear the commander scream for him, beg for him.

So Kaidan knelt down again. The tip of Shepard’s cock was right in front of him and he really wanted to suck it until Shepard’s load filled his throat. But that wasn’t the point.

He opened his mouth and closed them around Shepard’s beautiful arousal. He tasted so good and with every stroke he could feel more of Shepard’s red blood filling his flesh. His cock was becoming scarily hard. Kaidan wondered if the cock-ring was causing any damage, but abandoned the thought as Shepard started to push in hard.

He activated the device in Shepard’s butt and his boyfriend trembled again. He closely let Shepard’s cock slid out of his mouth and watched his boyfriend trying to maintain control, panting, gasping and cursing.

“Please, Major, please don’t stop! Stop!” his words came out hollow and strength-less. His whole body shivered and Kaidan found it beautiful. He didn’t know if it was the human weakness that made his lover so gorgeous or the sweat that glistened on his skin, because no matter what it was, Kaidan enjoyed it.

“Why, Major! Why?”

“Because you deserved it, Commander!” Kaidan said and licked his cock. “You needed to be punished.”

“Punish me, then!” Shepard cried. “Punish me, Major! Just, please let me come!”

“Why should I?”

“Because you’re in control, Major!” Shepard winced again and rubbed his butt against the wall. “Let me come, please!”

“Do you know what you did wrong, Commander?” Kaidan asked, stroking slightly over Shepard’s cock, showing him what he might have.

“I abused my authority!” Shepard admitted, half begging, half crying. “I abused you! I’m sorry! Please, Major, please let me come!”

“And?” Kaidan bent forward to lick Shepard’s nipple.

“And… and you’re in charge now! You’re my superior officer!”

“And?” He touched Shepard’s balls and kissed his neck.

“I… I’m not in charge anymore.” Shepard moaned. “I… I’m lost. I need your lead!”

“Right answer!” Kaidan said and was grateful that Shepard came to that conclusion.

Because he couldn’t hold much longer. This whole thing wasn’t completely pleasant for him. He’d felt the urge to ride Shepard ever since he saw his boyfriend’s exposed erection. But now, as Shepard finally understood the reason for this lesson, Kaidan had enough of this game.

He pulled back from Shepard’s nech and activated his omni-blade. A quick cut later, Shepard fell into his arms. His lover’s skin was burning hot and his cock was as hard as rock. He quickly removed Shepard’s binders and his lover’s arms closed around him.

“I love you!” Shepard managed to say before his lips cut off Kaidan’s response. He didn’t advance but waited for Kaidan to guild him.

So Kaidan did. He pushed Shepard down on the cold floor and sat down in his lap. The spot they occupied was idea for Kadian’s dream. Warm summer rain dropped onto their body and Shepard slipped in easily without lube.

The sensation of Shepard filling him made Kaidan scream. He bounced on his boyfriends cock as if his live was depending on it. He felt Shepard’s upright erection piercing through him and he didn’t know if it was the hot rain or Shepard’s heat that’s burning him.

This sensation became his world. The lightning and thunder didn’t scare him anymore, they filled him with energy. With his need to vent, Kaidan’s biotics flared blue as he gazed into Shepard’s longing eyes.

“Kaidan, let me come, please!” Shepard moaned and his skin flared in the matching colour. His eyes were heavy and water gathered in his long lashes. He wiped some water from his face and again, Kaidan found it very very hot.

He had almost forgotten that Shepard was still wearing that cock-ring he slipped on. Feeling slightly guilty, Kaidan removed it and unleashed Shepard’s need. He felt how his boyfriend slammed into him hard and couldn’t but cry out lout.

“Yes, John! Fuck me!” he demanded. “Fuck me hard!”

“Yes, Sir!” Shepard said and grabbed his hips with force.

They screamed like they’ve never screamed before. The rain was their cover and the rain was their source. Under the open sky with the cleansing water falling on them, Kaidan felt free. He pulled Shepard close and pressed his lips on Shepard’s. He rocked in his lap and finally exploded between them.

“Come for me, Commander!” He whispered against Shepard lips and his tongue found Shepard’s. He didn’t know if Shepard came immediately after his command of a moment later, but he could have sworn that no one had ever been that deep inside him.

When they were both finished, Kaidan felt as if he’d just fought another war. His muscles were sore and his mind weak. He wanted to crawl to a place safe from the rain but lack the strength to do so, if there weren’t Shepard, who sneezed.

When they were sheltered and a few paces away from the hole in the roof, Kaidan sighed and leaned into Shepard. His boyfriend groaned with annoyence but kissed him on the forehead. Then he twisted his arm to an awkward angle and moaned again.

“This damn thing!” he grunted and Kaidan laughed as Shepard smashed the vibrator against the wall. “God, do I hate you right now!”

“No, you don’t!” Kaidan kissed him on the cheek.

“Yeah, you’re right! I love you!” Shepard’s smile was real and his arm closed tightly around Kaidan’s shoulder again. “But don’t torture me like this ever again.”

“Admit it, you liked it!” Kaidan smiled and leaned in close.

“Damn you, Alenko! What would I do without you!” When they slept that night, Kaidan watched his boyfriend silently and knew that Commander Shepard was one step closer to peace.   

When they slept that night, Kaidan watched his boyfriend silently and knew that Commander Shepard was one step closer to peace.




**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I finally finished this. I should have get this done months ago. Puh!  
> Thank you so much for reading. :-)  
> (Still don't know if what I wrote was okay. In a moral way I mean. If it's not okay, just take it as p0rn^^)


End file.
